


Fireworks

by duskblue



Series: Irondad Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Saves The Day, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskblue/pseuds/duskblue
Summary: Tony and May bring Peter and Ned to see the fireworks in Malibu, but Peter just can't stay away from trouble.This is for my Irondad bingo prompts. I'm using the "fluff" tag for it! (It's mostly fluff with just a tiny bit of angst. Microscopic angst. XD





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a 2nd part to my previous short story "Surprise" but it can also be read on its own. Check out the rest of my bingo prompt stories, and then come yell at me on tumblr @duskblue-art !!! <3

“FRIDAY, has the plane landed?”

“No, Peter,” FRIDAY’s voice says from above his head. “It has not landed in the last five minutes. Would you like me to tell you when it lands since this is the fourth time you’ve asked?”

“Yes!” Mr Stark says from where he’s sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Peter has long since finished his lunch, but Mr Stark is still picking at some french fries while he reads his emails. “FRIDAY, tell us exactly when Happy and Ned land at LAX.”

“They were supposed to land ten minutes ago,” Peter says. “I’m texting Ned.”

Mr Stark doesn’t reply. Instead, he’s busy looking at something on his phone.

**Peter: Is everything okay? The plane was supposed to land 10 min ago**

**Ned: Landing now! I guess due to the wind or whatever, it’s a little delayed. That’s what Happy said, anyway, but I think he just said that to shut me up. You know, for a guy whose name is Happy, he is probably one of the least happy people I know**

**Peter: Tell me about it! Mr Stark says that’s just how he is.**

**Ned: I’ll let you know when we’re on our way to the beach house. See you soon!!!**

Peter sends about five emojis including two different firework emojis and several party ones before he looks up from his phone. Mr Stark is still frowning at his phone like it’s personally offended him. “Is everything okay?” he asks.

“It’s fine,” Mr Stark says, setting his phone face down on the counter and then picking up a cold fry, his eyes meeting Peter’s in a smile. “So, is the plane landing soon? Or are you just going to sit here and practically vibrate in anticipation until the end of time?”

Peter grins at him. “It’s landing! What should we do while we wait for them to come? How long will the drive take? Is there going to be a lot of traffic? Do you think Ned will be hungry when he gets here? I can probably make a sandwich for him. What kind of drinks do we have? I bet if I—”

“Peter,” Mr Stark says, setting his hand firmly on Peter’s shoulder. “Stop. You are basically answering all your own questions. You know what to do. Everything is going to be fine. And go check for drinks yourself. I have a lot of different stuff. I’m sure he’ll find something he likes. You know you two can just help yourselves to whatever you want.”

“I guess that’s true,” Peter says, but he still doesn’t feel one hundred percent comfortable in this practically brand new house that’s oozing money to just open the fridge and take whatever he wants like he lives there. Even though it’s clear that Mr Stark has a room there set aside for him. It still doesn’t feel right. He walks over to the fridge anyway and looks inside, taking quick inventory of its contents. Mr Stark has ordered all of Peter’s usual favorites as well as some healthy snacks and meals to keep May satisfied since she’ll be arriving back from her conference sometime tonight.

To pass the time, Mr Stark suggests that Peter go clean up his room so that it’s suitable for a guest, so after Peter groans at the task, he runs up to do just that. He’s been a little messy these last few days in all the excitement, throwing his clothes down without picking it up and leaving his things all over the bathroom, so he quickly picks things up and puts them in their rightful places. He hangs up his swim trunks that are almost dry on the floor from yesterday, and then runs back downstairs all the way to the bay window and looks out at the drive, waiting for a car to arrive delivering Ned and Happy.

“What kind of car are they driving?” he yells to Mr Stark who is still in the kitchen.

“I don’t know, some rental car,” Mr Stark calls back.

Peter turns back to the window and bounces some more. This is going to be the best vacation ever, and now he’s going to get to share it with his best friend. They’re going to have a blast, and he can’t wait.

It seems like it takes forever, but finally he spots a car at the end of the drive. It slowly makes its way closer and closer to the house until it’s parking right in front of the door. Peter can’t take it any longer, and he throws the door open, racing outside and bounding up to the car.

The doors open and both Ned and Happy climb out of the backseat, Ned about ten times faster than Happy. Peter throws his arms around his friend. “I’m so glad you came!” he says when he pulls away, grinning so wide his face almost hurts. 

“This has been literally the best day of my life,” Ned says while Happy gets their bags from the driver. “First, I flew in Mr Stark’s private jet, and now I’m at his Malibu beach house. I don’t even know what to say for the rest of my life because nothing better will ever happen to me.”

The front door opens and Mr Stark sticks his head out. “Hurry up! I made sandwiches!” he says and then disappears back into the house.

Ned looks back at Peter. “Never mind. Ignore everything I just said. Iron Man just made me a sandwich. I can’t possibly imagine how much better my life can get, but clearly, it’s about to happen.”

Peter puts his hands on Ned’s shoulders and gives him the most serious expression he can muster. “Look, Ned. I need you to do me a favor. I know this is awesome. Everyone knows it’s awesome. But please, can you act like a normal person in front of Mr Stark? Or at least keep the fanboying to a minimum?” He pauses, trying to think of some way to make Ned understand. “Just… pretend he’s my dad.”

Ned grins. “Easy. He practically is your dad, Peter. Only, he’s still Tony Stark. And oh my God, I can’t believe Iron Man made me a sandwich. What do you think it is? Turkey? Roast beef? Both? Maybe it’s ham. Do you think it could be tuna? I love tuna sandwiches! Let’s go find out!”

When Ned pulls away from him, Peter sighs and follows him and Happy into the house. He should just blame himself. He should have had a conversation with Ned a long time ago about how to behave around Mr Stark. Then again, he doubts that would have worked anyway. No, he’s just going to have to suffer through Ned being a major fanboy.

“I said I was going to make sandwiches, remember?” he says, walking past Ned’s frozen body in the doorway of the kitchen and climbing up onto a stool by the island counter. He looks back at Ned and motions him over.

“Yeah,” Mr Stark sets two additional glasses down beside a pitcher of lemonade. “And you were spending the last thirty minutes just staring out the window waiting for your friend, so I took the liberty of making them for you.” 

Peter looks at Ned who has made it halfway to the island. “Come on, Ned. Aren’t you hungry?”

Ned scurries over the remaining distance and then stands close to where Peter is sitting, staring across the counter and watching while Mr Stark pours the lemonade out into four glasses.

Mr Stark clears his throat. “Aren’t you going to introduce me, Pete?”

“Oh, right,” Peter says, looking between the two of them. “Mr Stark, this is Ned, and Ned, this is—”

“Iron Man,” Ned says, the hearts almost visible in his eyes. “I know! Pleasure to meet you, sir! Thank you so much for inviting me here! Your house is amazing! California is amazing! This is literally the best place on earth.”

Mr Stark looks at Peter fondly before turning his gaze back to Ned. “I don’t know about the best place on earth, but I’ll admit it’s up there.” He takes a sip of his lemonade and then sets it down at the other end of the counter. “I’m going to go make sure Happy found his room. This place is new to him too. I’ll be back later. Save us at least two of the sandwiches, okay?”

“Of course, sir!” Ned says before Peter has a chance. He waits until Mr Stark has disappeared around the corner, and then he grabs Peter’s arm and emits a high pitched noise. “I can’t believe this is my life. Peter--I need to thank you again for your contribution to my complete and utter happiness.”

Peter sighs and rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but grin while he reaches for a sandwich off the tray. He’s around Mr Stark a lot, so this kind of excitement has worn off a little, but to see Ned just dripping with enthusiasm kind of brings it back. This whole thing really is amazing. “You’re welcome,” he says, sliding the platter a little in Ned’s direction. “Now eat!”

~*~

May comes home that night just when Tony’s done grilling the hamburgers. The boys are splashing around in the pool, and Tony has his music on while he grills and makes a little conversation with Happy who’s relaxing on a reclining chair, dripping iced tea on his Hawaiian shirt. It’s basically like some sort of surreal dream to him. Tony has never imagined himself as a dad before, really, but he has to admit, he kind of likes it. Being a superhero is hard work. Grilling and watching the kids play in the pool? It’s super easy. And he just happens to be really good at grilling. He just wishes Pepper could be here instead of halfway across the world to enjoy it with him. 

They spend a nice night sitting on the patio by the pool, eating a ton of food and drinking way too much tea and soda. And then despite their caffeine and sugar intake, everyone sleeps soundly.

The next day is just as nice. Happy takes off for New York again, as it’s technically supposed to be his vacation, but not without eating with them during the gigantic breakfast that Tony ordered in. Then once he leaves for the airport, May and the boys walk along the beach while Tony plans the evening’s festivities. He has FRIDAY track all the places in town where they’ll be showing fireworks, and settles on one a little ways down the beach. They could probably see it from the house, but Tony thinks Peter and Ned will have more fun where they have a mini carnival set up, and all the corn dogs and cotton candy they can eat. 

So that evening, they leave the house at dusk, which will give them plenty of time to find the perfect firework-viewing spot on the beach. The sky is pink near the horizon, but a dark blue is looming in from above, so they pick up the pace along the white sand beach.

“Have I told you how nice it was of you to invite Ned here?” May says to him when Peter and Ned run ahead to claim their spot with several large beach blankets. “You didn’t have to do that. I know how much you like spending time with Peter. And you gave it up just to make him happy.”

“Naw,” Tony says, waving her off. “Kid promised his friend he’d watch the fireworks with him. That’s a matter of honor. No way would I be part of breaking honor. Who do you think I am?”

She just smiles up at him as they pad over the sand and around the blankets already set up. “I think you’d do anything in your power to make sure Peter’s happy. Don’t deny it. It’s written all over your face.”

He had been about to deny it when she told him not to, so he just closes his mouth. Arguing with May is a little like arguing with Pepper--worthless and stupid. 

“And who do I think you are?” she goes on, stepping over some kid’s little shovel and pail. “I think you’re Tony Stark. And Peter has you wrapped around his little finger. Don’t worry. You don’t have to admit it. I know you love him. He knows it. That’s all that matters.”

Tony wants to reply, but he feels a little tongue tied. And then before he knows it, they’re coming up to the kids, who are having fun laying out the towels in the wind. May jumps to help them, and pretty soon, they’re all sitting down on top of the towels. Tony reaches into his back pocket for his wallet and hands Peter several twenties. “Go get some snacks,” he says. “And grab me a corn dog. With mustard.” He looks at May. “Tell them what you want.”

She tries to say she doesn’t want anything, but Tony won’t let her, and she finally agrees to a lemonade. 

“Thanks, Mr Stark!” Peter says, Ned echoing him before they’re running back up the beach toward where the food vendors are located.

May clears her throat once they’re out of earshot. “You gave them enough money to buy a whole food truck.” 

Tony just looks out at the waves rushing against the shore and smiles. “Good,” he says.

“So,” she says after it’s quiet for a while and the two of them are just looking out at the water enjoying the view. “What do you have planned for tomorrow? Anything exciting?”

He shrugs. “I was thinking about taking them to the science center and the natural history museum in LA. They’ll eat that up, don’t you think?”

She looks over at him, smiling. “You don’t actually have to take him to all his favorite places and do all the things he wants to do. You’re his hero by just existing. You know that, right?”

“I don’t know. I can’t let it wear off, can I? I’m getting old, May. He’s not going to think I’m amazing forever.” 

She punches him lightly in the arm. “Yeah, he will. But honestly, he and Ned will both love the science center. And the natural history museum.”

“You can come, too,” Tony says, adjusting his legs on the beach towel. He really wasn’t lying about getting old. He used to be able to sit on the beach for hours on end, but now he’s sore after ten minutes.

“It’s okay,” she says. “I’ve had enough of LA to last me for a while. I think, if you don’t mind, I’ll just spend some time by the pool while you boys are off being nerds.”

They talk about their weekend plans a little more, and the next thing Tony knows, the sky is almost completely dark, and the kids still aren’t back with their snacks. He tries not to let it worry him. Peter and Ned probably saw something interesting and got distracted. Or they’re watching some sort of show while they eat their corn dogs. They should be back in a few minutes.

But when a few minutes pass, and they’re still not back, Tony decides to say something to May, who still looks content with her eyes closed, letting the sea breeze blow in her hair. 

“Shouldn’t Peter and Ned be back by now?” he says, poking her in the arm.

May’s eyes fly open, and she turns to look at him, a little alarm sinking into her expression. “Call him. See if he’s on his way back. That’s what I would do.” 

So that’s exactly what Tony does, but then they both hear a buzzing noise on the beach towel next to theirs. He reaches over and pulls Peter’s backpack to the side to reveal both Ned and Peter’s cell phones. Sighing, he disconnects the call. “What kind of a teenager doesn’t have their cell phone attached to them?”

“The kind that are more interested in what food they can buy with the ridiculous amount of money you gave them,” May replies. “Maybe we should go look for them? What if they’re in trouble?”

He considers it. After all, Peter does tend to find trouble wherever he goes. In fact, he looks for trouble. It wouldn’t be weird if something out of the ordinary happened to prevent him and Ned from coming back in time for the fireworks. The sky was getting darker, and Tony has not only Peter to look after, but Ned, whose parents are probably trusting him and May to keep their kid safe, so he struggles up and brushes the sand from his pants. “I’ll be right back. You stay here in case they come back. If they do, call me. Okay?”

She salutes him. 

“Don’t be doing any of that,” Tony says, waving his hand at her like he wants her out of his sight. “You’re not the captain, and neither am I. Just sit still. I’ll be right back.” He walks back up the beach through all the couples and families and groups of friends. Some people are looking at him, so he flips his sunglasses down over his eyes and walks a little faster. 

The food area is starting to clear out as the time for the fireworks to start nears, but there’s no sign of Peter or Ned. Tony hates the anxiety he feels and wishes he never would have let Peter out of his sight. It’s ridiculous. Peter is sixteen. If he can handle stopping crime in New York City, he can handle walking around a beach by himself. But Tony wishes he didn’t have to worry about any of it. His heart is beating out of his chest when he comes up to a guy leaning out the window of a food truck.

“Hey,” he says to the guy. “Have you seen a kid about this tall, wavy brown hair, and wearing a white shirt with a science pun on it?”

“No, I don’t think so,” the guy says. “But there’s a ton of people. If he was here, I didn’t see him.”

Tony takes in a breath. “Thanks anyway.”

Then someone tugs on his sleeve. When Tony turns to look, it’s a girl who looks about ten. “Does he have a chubby friend?” she asks.

“Yeah, that’s him. Did you see where he went?”

“One of the food trucks up there had a fire,” she says, pointing up towards the parking lot. “I heard him say he wanted to help. His friend followed him.”

Tony thanks her and then runs towards where she had indicated. There’s a fire truck pulled up along the curb, as well as an ambulance and a police car, but no lights are flashing. Tony thinks that’s probably a good thing. He lifts up his sunglasses so he can see a little better while he scans for Peter and Ned, but he can’t spot them anywhere. He’s feeling a little frantic even though he knows that Peter is probably okay. No one around him is panicking, but there’s a small crowd by the back of an ambulance, so Tony heads there.

A girl is being lifted up into the back of it on a stretcher, and once she and a frantic looking mother disappear inside, he spots Peter standing on the other side of it, a paramedic looking at his hands. _This kid_ , he thinks and rushes towards him, flipping his sunglasses back onto his face as he approaches.

“New rule,” he says, putting his hand gently on Peter’s back. “Your phone goes with you wherever you go.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter says, looking up at him. “Ned went back to go tell you and May. I guess you missed him.”

Tony just looks down at his hands. “What happened? Are you okay?”

The paramedic is wrapping gauze around his hands, which he has already covered in a white cream. “Are you his dad? He was pretty brave. Ran into this food truck when it was just about up in flames to find a scared kid that was hiding. You should be proud of him.”

Tony looks away from the paramedic to Peter, who has his face angled down towards his hands, avoiding Tony’s eyes. He would be proud if he wasn’t so terrified all the time. “Of course, I’m proud,” he says, moving his hand to Peter’s shoulder and giving him a squeeze. “It’s just that this isn’t the first time he’s done things like this. Sometimes I wish he’d put his own safety first, but that seems to be a lost cause. Huh, Pete?”

Finally, Peter meets his eyes. “Would it help if I reminded you that I heal really fast?”

Tony smiles and shakes his head, but doesn’t let go of Peter. There’s no way this kid is getting out of his sight for the rest of the night. His phone is buzzing in his pocket, but he ignores it and waits until the paramedic is finished. “Will there be any kind of bill for this?” he asks. “I can give you an address to send it to.”

“No, sir,” the paramedic says while he hands off the supplies to a guy who’s putting them back in the truck. “The festival pays for us in case of accidents. If you can imagine, there are quite a few kids getting burned this time of year. Yours is the only one that got hurt by a food truck fire, but that’s what we’re here for. Oh, and he should make an appointment with his doctor in a day or so to check on those burns.”

“Will do,” Tony says, leading Peter a few steps away. “Thanks for all your help.”

“Bye, sir!” Peter says, waving a bandaged hand as he’s led away. “Thank you!”

Tony puts his arm around Peter and leads him back toward the beach. It’s pretty dark now, and the farther they get away from the food trucks, the less lights there are, so he flips his sunglasses back onto the top of his head. “Are you alright? Tell me the truth. Did you inhale any smoke? How badly do your hands hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Peter says, pulling away from him when they reach the sand. “My hands are a little sore, yeah, but I didn’t inhale much smoke at all. I bet by morning, my hands will be healed. I’ve had way worse than this.”

“Oh, really?” Tony has not seen Peter with any burns before, so this kind of makes him feel somewhere between angry and terrified. “And when did you get burned before?”

“I didn’t mean burned, exactly.” Peter steps around a few beach towels and then looks back at Tony. “I mean, hurt in general. We don’t need to go into details though, do we? I’ve clearly made a full recovery, and these burns are going to heal, too. In fact, I should probably eat some of that food Ned had with him so I can speed up the healing process.”

“Uh huh.” Tony watches him pad over the sand. “Buddy, if you’re hurt, you should tell me. You already knew about that rule.”

Peter stops walking when the first firework goes off. He watches the red and blue light burst out from its center with a loud pop, the streams of color spreading above them through the black sky while the crowd lets out a cheer. Once it’s quiet, he says, “You didn’t correct him when he asked if you were my dad.”

“Um, I—It’s just—” Tony sputters for a second, trying to get his bearings. “Did you want me to correct him?”

Peter turns to look at him just when another firework lights up his face. “No. I was just wondering why you didn’t.”

Tony smiles and puts his arm back around him. “Well, I sort of felt like your dad with all the worrying you put me through,” he says. “I’m not even a dad, but I’m pretty sure I worry more than any man on Earth. You know what would help?” He doesn’t wait for Peter to answer. “If you kept your phone in your pocket.”

Peter’s eyes are twinkling for just a moment, and then he looks back out at the show, a little somber. “Yeah, I got the message. And I’m sorry about the fire. I just couldn’t leave that girl in there. The mother was screaming for help, and no one was coming.”

“Hey.” Tony gives him a squeeze. “Don’t apologize for that. You did what was right, and you’re amazing. Next time maybe just have your man in the chair send me a text or something? There are people who care about you just like that mother cared for her kid. And I’m one of them, so you gotta keep us in the loop. Come on. Let’s go back to our spot on the beach. I just hope Ned didn’t eat my corn dog.”

Peter laughs and lets Tony lead him the short distance to where May and Ned are waiting for them on the beach towels. The second May sees Peter’s bandages, she jumps up and grabs his arms, looking down at his hands like she can’t believe what she’s seeing.

“What happened, Peter?” she cries, looking at him with worried eyes.

Ned whispers loudly from behind may, “I didn’t tell her about the fire!”

“Fire?” May echoes, looking from Ned to Peter to Tony and back again. “What fire? Peter, I swear to God, you can’t keep doing this. I’m going to have a heart attack!”

“I’m fine, I swear!” Peter says, pulling away from her and holding his hands to his chest, so they don’t get bumped. “There was this food truck fire, and a little girl was stuck inside. The burns aren’t bad at all, and one of the medics treated them.” He lowers his voice and says, “They’ll probably be all healed in the morning. So please--don’t worry!”

May looks at Tony for assurance, and he nods his head. “It’s the truth,” he says. “His burns are professionally treated. If they’re not better by tomorrow, we can call in some reinforcements. The kid did the right thing.”

“Okay.” May takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Once she lets it out, she refocuses on her nephew. “I just wish we could go somewhere without you throwing yourself headfirst into danger.”

“Come on, everyone, we’re missing the show!” Ned says, handing Tony his corn dog and then moving to sit back down. 

Peter carefully sits down beside him and Ned helps him open his container of food he must have picked out from one of the food trucks before all the chaos. Tony watches him accept a fork from Ned in one of his bandaged hands, and carefully pierce a piece of meat. 

Tony doesn’t know what else to do, so he nudges May, “He’s going to be alright,” he says. “This thing he does… it’s something that’s a part of him we can’t take away even though we want to.”

May sighs, looking down at the boys. “If anyone knows about that, it’s you,” she says. “So I’m happy he has you, because let me be honest, I don’t understand this at all. I just want him to be a regular teenager.”

“That ship has long sailed,” Tony says, laughing. “But, we can do our best to make it as normal as possible. What do you say?”

She smiles at him and then bends down to pick up her lemonade from where she had planted it in the sand. When she settles onto the beach towel, she pats the spot next to herself and looks back up at him. “Are you joining us?”

“You couldn’t stop me if you wanted to,” he says, sitting back down and taking a bite from his corn dog. He’s listening to Peter chatting with his friend about all the different kinds of fireworks and all the formulas that create those specific colors when he realizes that his corn dog is cold. 

He eats it anyway.


End file.
